<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Solo - Andor Thanksgiving or You Should Have Proposed In Person Ben Solo! by AnneAnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478594">A Solo - Andor Thanksgiving or You Should Have Proposed In Person Ben Solo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna'>AnneAnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone except Bazine and Hux are smarter than these two, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, HEA, It's 2000 before FaceTime and Skype, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Padme is the Wisest, Pregnancy, Rey is an Andor not a Palpatine, Reylo Children, Reylo wedding, Temporary Break Up, Thanksgiving Dinner, childhood sweetheart, engagements, one brain cell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben thinks he's proposing to Rey and is shattered when she apparently rejects him.</p><p>Rey thinks Ben wants her to fly to see him in Scotland and says no due to Grad School work. Rey's completely heartbroken and mystified when Ben gets angry and breaks up with her.</p><p>It takes them six weeks and a very crazy Thanksgiving to figure everything out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Kadel Ko Connix/Phasma, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Paige Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybelle_granger/gifts">spideybelle_granger</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To spideybelle_granger whose love of fluff makes me and other authors smile when she leaves her encouragement on our stories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“ It's dreadful what little things lead people to misunderstand each other.”<br/>― L.M. Montgomery, Emily's Quest </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Fall 2000 </strong>
</p><p>The salty cold air hit Benjamin Solo’s tear stained cheeks as he sat on the Edinburgh park bench facing the bitter North Sea and ate a rather terrible sausage roll. His mind was racing and his heart was shattered in a million jagged pieces as he realized with increasing clarity that the love of his life had just rejected his marriage proposal.</p><p>Ben had it all planned out, the ring, the plane tickets and the letter, all waiting for Rey Andor in their treehouse. It was a treehouse full of childhood games, adolescent heady lust and early adulthood realities. Or so he thought.</p><p>Rey had rejected the proposal that his letter so carefully worded by simply cutting to the point over the phone that as much as she was happy that he’d given her such a gift, it was impossible at this time. Graduate school was taking a huge toll on her. What really gutted him to the core was Rey’s statement “that just because we love each other - we don't always need to be together."</p><p>Every word had been a bullet to his chest. Ben hadn’t even looked at another girl since Rey had walked into his life at the start of third grade with her crinkly nose, flashing hazel eyes and glorious chestnut hair. She and her brother Poe had moved to small town Indiana from Chicago and were eager to make friends with their next door neighbors. One smile from Rey and a batch of chocolate brownies had forever sealed Ben’s fate.</p><p>Rey was his first crush, his first kiss, his first fumbled attempt at sex and then later the first person he lived with besides his college roommate. Rey and Ben had lived together their junior and senior year at Indiana University in a crowded apartment full of mousetraps, houseplants and a well worn oven that Rey used every weekend to bake sweet treats. Ben assumed that this living arrangement would be permanent until he was offered a Fulbright scholarship for Edinburgh University to pursue a MA in British Literature.</p><p>Rey had urged Ben to take it, what an opportunity to study in the land of Shakespeare, Chaucer, Milton, Austen, ect. After all Rey’s MS in Mechanical Engineering would be extremely demanding and a year would fly by fast.</p><p>Ben was still hesitant, not wanting to be separated from the love of his life for even a moment when Grandma Padme spoke her piece,<br/>" You are only young once Benjamin, live a little, Rey will still be here for you when you return.” Then Grandma Padme had given Ben her beloved diamond ring and said,” when the time is right, she will take it.”</p><p>If only that were the truth, for it was the second week of October and Rey would never ever be with Ben Solo again. She had made her choice and it wasn’t him.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Rey Andor sat on a couch of her parents’ home in Bloomington Indiana, sobbing over Ben and Jerry’s Half Baked Ice Cream and watching Sabrina for the billionth time. It was far better to cry because Linus Larabee had broken Sabrina’s heart than to cry because Rey no longer had a heart. Her heart had died on the treehouse floor.</p><p>Ben had left her tickets to go to Edinburgh over Thanksgiving Break in their treehouse. Paige or Rose, his cousins, must have placed them there at his request. The gift of the tickets had been followed up with a heartbreaking phone call.</p><p>Rey had been oh so tempted to fly and see Ben for the separation was absolutely killing her. She missed running her fingers through his raven hair, kissing him in the morning after sex, eating Chinese takeout with him, baking him sweet treats and just being with him. It was the right thing to let Ben go to Scotland, for she was sure that what lie ahead was a future where she walked down the aisle and built a house full of love, baking and little Solo’s.</p><p>But Rey had a huge presentation the Monday after Thanksgiving Break and her advisor had even warned her that they might need to be in touch over Thanksgiving weekend. That would be very difficult if she was across the Atlantic and she knew she wouldn’t want to work if she was with Ben. He would distract her in very many delightful ways.</p><p>It wasn’t as if Ben wasn’t coming home in December. True she would have to share him with their respective families but still, they would have their moments.</p><p>Ben was so angry and bluntly told her if she didn’t feel the need to be together then they didn’t need to be together at all. His words tore through her soul and instead of talking it out with him Rey shouted “Well that’s just fine with me," and slammed the phone down. Her temper had prevented her from expressing any sane thoughts and gorging on Ben and Jerry’s was a poor substitute for heartfelt communication.</p><p>Rey wanted to call Ben, she really did. But how could Ben so cruelly ignore her needs when she had sacrificed for his needs.</p><p>Meanwhile on the floor of the treehouse a little black box and a love letter written in perfect calligraphy lay unopened and unseen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all of the kudos, comments and bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey Andor practically murdered her empty Starbucks coffee cup at the student union table she was sharing with Jannah Carlissian by squeezing it relentlessly.  Jannah and Rey were close, being two of the only female students in the Master’s Mechanical Engineering program and were currently working on Physics problems together. Well at least Jannah was.</p><p> “I take it you and Ben haven't talked yet.” Jannah Calirissian observed warily, her eyes on the cup.</p><p>Rey paused her cardboard crunching and sighed, “Sorry. It's just so hard to concentrate, I miss him so much.” A few tears escaped her eyes.</p><p>“Why don’t you just, oh I don’t know CALL him?!” Jannah voiced her opinion and added, “This isn’t the latest episode of Felicity Rey, your Ben is a decent communicator.”</p><p>Rey wiped her eyes with her hoodie sleeve, “First of all, I can’t afford the cost to keep calling him internationally because it goes to his dorm floor, not room. He’s on the international floor and I think I’ve talked to someone from every continent except this one. Ben always would call me using the calling card. Secondly, what do I say? He really didn’t want to listen to me, he was just so angry.”</p><p>“Maybe you should talk to Rose or Paige?” Jannah suggested, “They could get his attention.”</p><p>Rey shook her head, “Paige is two weeks away from giving birth and Poe will kill me if I give her any extra stress, he practically strangled Han last week for asking Paige to bake her green bean casserole for Thanksgiving. Rose is so loyal to Ben that she’d take his side no matter what and she probably thinks I should have visited him.”</p><p>“I still think she’d help you, trust me if Rose Bridger wanted you away from Ben, the Universe would know it!” Jannah laughed thinking of their feisty and blunt friend. Jannah was definitely going to be confiding in Rose after this conversation.  Rey would never know.</p><p> “Poor Armie,” Rey sighed, “Last week Rose took him Christmas shopping to get her gift.”</p><p> Jannah snorted, “Typical Rose! I'm fairly certain she will in fact tell Hux exactly how she wants him to propose.”</p><p>Rey laughed and then inhaled sharply as a realization slammed into her, “Jannah I think I know why Ben was so upset, he probably was planning to propose in Edinburgh and I made that stupid comment about us not always having to be together.” Rey smacked herself on the forehead.</p><p>Jannah looked at Rey sharply and nodded, “It would completely explain why he was so hurt and upset, I think you’re right.”</p><p>Rey sat up straight for the first time in weeks, “I’m going to talk to Holdo and plead with her that I must go to Scotland Thanksgiving weekend. I’m not about to lose the love of my life over a stupid fight.” </p><p>“Do you still have the tickets for the flight?” Jannah asked.</p><p>Rey nodded and explained, “Yes, I kept them just in case a miracle occurred. I’m getting that flight at 7:00pm Tuesday night, so I better arrive at the airport around 5:00pm if you’ll take me?”</p><p>Jannah nodded her assent with a thumbs up. </p><p>“ I will fly to Scotland and make this mess right.” Rey proclaimed.  Determination flowed through Rey Andor. She was not losing Ben Solo.</p><p>*****<br/>
<br/>
Ben Solo trudged up the Royal Mile on his regular Sunday hike looking forward to grabbing a pint at his favorite pub along with his regular Scottish fare of haggis, neeps and tatties.  He wasn’t a big fan of the whiskey that was supposed to go along with the meal, it was too strong, but he did love the Whiskey Museum at the top of the hill.</p><p>Walking was Ben’s therapy these days and Edinburgh offered plenty of it. Ben toured the Castle, Mary’s Kings Close, Princess Street and hiked up Arthur’s Seat half a dozen times, nearly dying in the process. His calf muscles had never been so lean.</p><p>But Ben ached for Rey, ached in every possible way. He dreamed of her at night missing her presence in bed, he dreamed of her during the day  missing her laugh, he dreamed of her during the twilight hours wishing he could hug her and hold her on his knee.</p><p>Ben knew he’d been hasty in their argument and breaking up with Rey was a massive regret.  Rey did have a lot of academic pressure on her, but to so quickly toss aside the ring and the letter he’d taken hours to perfectly compose wounded him deeply.</p><p>Before his lunch Ben decided to stop in an internet cafe and check his AOL account. It had been five weeks since he’d last checked  it as Ben was purposely avoiding the firestorm he was sure to get in the aftermath of his breakup from Rey. There was a cafe a little off of the Royal Mile and Ben gladly paid the fee to see if by some miracle Rey had emailed him despite his last words to her.</p><p>The disappointment was crushing when Ben realized that no, his beloved had not sent him a single word. Instead there was a message from his mom, one from Bazine Netal of all people and about a dozen from Rose.</p><p>Ben decided he’d better pull off the bandaid and deal with his cousin Rose first. He’d better pay for another half an hour though judging by the plethora of messages Rose had sent.  </p><p>The first message from Rose was typical, no greeting but straight to the point:</p><p><em>“ What the hell did you do to Rey, Ben? Jannah told me you called things off with Rey and that Rey is heartbroken. I must say that Rey looks like she’s finally overdosed on her baked goods and is about to go into a coma. She is clearly not sleeping or eating well.  If you messed things up as badly as it seems I</em> <em>will remove every limb from your body."</em></p><p>Ben’s heart leapt, Rey was in pieces, a reflection of his current state.  Rey would never be so broken if she didn’t have regrets. Ben’s heart surged with hope for the first time in weeks.  He scrolled through the next few messages and they were all along a similar vein, expressing exactly how Rose would obliterate him if he didn’t make things right with Rey immediately.  </p><p>The final message though made Ben realize the enormity of his grave mistake. </p><p> <em>Benjamin Organa Solo, Armie just confessed that he placed a ring, a letter and the plane tickets in the Andor tree house five weeks ago to assist with some half brained proposal. I would like to inform you that this is the most ridiculous and idiotic thing you’ve ever done. Additionally the family has the following thoughts: </em></p><p><em>Aunt Leia wants to kill you because she had already bought a camcorder for a proposal moment, thinking you would finally get your butt in gear and propose at Christmas and wants a full refund on it unless you can fix this catastrophe. She also wants you know that it already irks her to no end that my father Luke will have a grandchild before her and that you</em> <em>better do whatever it takes to catch up soon.</em></p><p><em> Grandma Padme wants you to know that she is deeply disappointed that you chose to do a proposal long distance and not bend down on one knee with flowers, chocolate and everything that Rey deserves. She thinks that if you</em> were any <em>type of a gentleman you would have your lady present. Additionally she is very disturbed that you let Armitage anywhere near the family heirloom ring and considering how often he loses my car keys I have to agree.</em></p><p>
  <em>Uncle Han just wants me to smack your head. So be warned the next time I see you I will hit you hard. I’ve already hit Armie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad said he knew you’d screw things up with Rey and Papa Ezra smacked him on the head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Granddad says he is going to have a long hard talk in the woods with you. I would be scared, very scared. Poe still hasn’t recovered from his talk when he and Paige were caught making out by him in tenth grade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We haven’t told Paige about this situation as we don’t want the baby coming early but this is certainly enough to cause anyone labor pains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have all decided that you need a proposal redo and insist upon you returning to the US of A for Thanksgiving so that you can straighten this evident display of your lack of intelligence out. Your tickets home will have you arrive in the US on Tuesday evening at 5:00pm.  Aunt Leia has already called in a favor with your advisor there so I will pick you up at the airport next Tuesday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh and I want a bag of Cadbury chocolates too and some Allsorts licorice.  </em>
</p><p>Rose’s candor practically made Ben disintegrate.  He had doubts about his delivery before but to have his whole family dissect his method to shreds made him bound and determined that he would in person give Rey Andor the best proposal redo in the world and hopefully she would agree to be his wife.</p><p>It was too bad that Ben neglected to check his email from Bazine. His former classmate had consistently chased him in high school, unaffected by his consistent rejection.  If he would have read the email he would have realized that Bazine was currently studying in York, England and was in fact traveling back to America for Thanksgiving on the same day on the same flight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm AnneAnna on Twitter and I'm happy to make new friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. We are half way through and this chapter will hurt courtesy of Bazine.</p><p>Just a reminder this fic is a Reylo HEA.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days before Thanksgiving Ben paced the pavement of Waverly Station at the ungodly hour of 4:00 am.  He was thankful when his train to York finally took off, knowing he still had his train from York to Manchester before a seven hour flight back to Indianapolis.  </p><p>Ben’s palms were sweaty as he clutched his Young Person’s Railcard and ticket in hand.  From all accounts Rey was devastated at their break up. Ben’s heart was a collision of pain from her rejection, guilt for causing Rey hurt and a relentless longing to be in her presence again. What a mess.</p><p>Despite the worries on his brain Ben nodded off by the time the train went through Newcastle and woke up with a jolt when he realized he was in York.</p><p>Ben grabbed a Creme Brûlée latte from Costa and boarded the train to Manchester that would directly take him to the airport.</p><p>And horror of horrors Bazine Netal walked into the train. There were no assigned seats on this commuter train and with a wide smile the persistent vixen arranged her bags and sat next to Ben.</p><p>“So lovely to see you Benjamin.” Bazine said and placed her hand on Ben’s arm.</p><p>Ben shrugged it off. This was an unwanted complication that he did not want to deal with.</p><p>Bazine took Ben's rejection in stride, she’d chased him for four years in High School without pause.</p><p>“I'm really sorry to hear about you and Rey.” Bazine purred.</p><p>At this statement Ben practically launched his coffee at Bazine but he figured it was a waste of caffeine.</p><p>“Cut your crap Bazine. I’m not interested and Rey and I despite what you may think, are not over.” Ben pulled his head phones out of his carry on and put them in, allowing the Cranberries to shield him from Bazine’s overtures. </p><p>Bazine pouted but pulled out a book. She left him alone but glanced at him from time to time unnerving Ben with her leering gaze.</p><p>Ben deliberately lost Bazine at Manchester Airport going so far as to hide in H&amp;M when he felt stalked.</p><p>Unfortunately Ben noticed that Bazine was in the waiting area for his flight. </p><p>Ben avoided her like the black plague and was supremely thankful that he was placed next to an old married couple who were holding hands and only had eyes for each other. Ben looked at them and sighed with envy. He’d give anything to know that that kind of love was what his future held.</p><p>After two crappy movies, a disgusting meal and an annoying customs officer who refused to allow Ben to bring Black Current juice home, Ben was in baggage claim. </p><p>Then Bazine Netal caused almost forty eight hours of heartbreak. Bazine spotted Rey with a man and  knew if she played this right she'd make this couple permanently break.</p><p>Ben had grabbed his baggage and was heading towards a phone booth when he felt an arm around his waist and a peck on the cheek. Thinking it was Rose he hugged the person back and turned towards them with a smile.</p><p>“Bazine!” he exclaimed and recoiled from her like a snake. </p><p>“What the hell are you playing at?” Ben demanded. </p><p>“Just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving Ben!” Bazine pouted again. </p><p>“Yeah well I’m taken so leave me alone.” Ben roared.</p><p>“Are you certain about that?” Bazine snarked “Because from where I’m standing I can see your precious Rey and she's currently hugging another man.”  </p><p>Ben whipped around and sure enough Rey was in the arms of a tall dark skinned man that Ben had never seen before. The embrace was intimate and tight. </p><p>Ben’s fragile heart collapsed. He understood perfectly now. Rey hadn't said no because of his proposal being badly executed. She’d said no because she'd met someone else. Ben could barely breath and rushed to the restroom, luggage and all. </p><p>This was going to be the worst Thanksgiving of his life. </p><p>****</p><p>Rey was so excited about her trip. Holdo had been surprisingly understanding, going so far as to adjust a deadline.</p><p>Besides Rey’s advisor only Jannah and Rey’s parents knew about her overseas trip.</p><p>When Ben left for Scotland, Rey had given up their apartment and moved back home to save money. Jyn and Cassian heartedly approved of this expedition as they loved Ben and were done with Rey’s funk.</p><p>“Please don't tell Poe I’m going,  he’ll tell Paige and my surprise visit will spread in their clan like wildfire.”  Rey pleaded.</p><p>“We won't Rey, just remember never assume the worst of anyone when they've given you their best and you Ben will work this out.” Jyn Andor was always full of practical advice.</p><p>Rey had hugged her mother and father when the doorbell rang. To Rey’s immense surprise, it was Finn, Jannah's new boyfriend.</p><p>Finn was also a mechanical engineering student and had charmed the vivacious Jannah with his huge heart. </p><p>Rey liked the kind and funny student and was sure that he and Ben would be friends.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Rey asked not seeing Jannah.</p><p>“Jannah's dad needed her to run him to the dentist for a tooth extraction so I’m it.”<br/>
Finn said with a smile and added, “I feel like I get to be part of that movie where the girl runs after the guy and says I love you after all.” </p><p>“Well hopefully this movie will have a happy ending.” Rey replied because that's all she wanted, a happy ending with Ben.</p><p>Finn and Rey made it to the airport in good time.</p><p>“Do you mind if I run you in by baggage claim. There's free half an hour parking and I’ll help you with your bag.” Finn asked.</p><p>Rey laughed.”You sound like my dad, he never wants to pay to park either. That's fine, you really don't need to come inside.”</p><p>“I'm not a complete jerk and I promised Jannah I’d safely see you off.” Finn insisted and the two walked in together.</p><p>And then Rey saw.</p><p>Bazine Netal her high school nemesis who always desired Ben had her arm around Ben's waist and stood up on tiptoes to plant him a kiss on the cheek. Ben placed his arm around Bazine’s waist and smiled. </p><p>Rey couldn't look anymore and burst into tears.</p><p>Finn saw Rey’s reaction and being the sweetheart that he was, pulled her into a tight embrace. </p><p>After a few minutes Rey wiped her eyes and said. “Just take me home Finn, just take me home. Ben doesn't want me anymore.” Rey shook sobbing. </p><p>Her mom was wrong and so was Finn. There was no happy ending for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I warned you.</p><p>And yes I've had Black Current juice confiscated from me twice as well as pumpkin pie cans when flying the other way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't just leave you all with that level of angst too long so this chapter will be moderately better as a few things come to light and everyone's favorite Star Wars Grandma gets involved.</p><p>To my other WIP fans. There's another chapter coming by the end of the week. I haven't decided whether to release it or the next chapter of this next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey took the large carving knife and drove it into the pumpkin with an unknown force.</p><p>“Rey sweetie, the pumpkin did nothing to you.” Jyn sighed. It had been over 24 hours since Rey had returned from the airport, broken hearted once again.</p><p>Jyn’s solution had been to put Rey to work as the famous Solo-Andor Thanksgiving Feast would take place the next day. Not only were the Solo, Bridger and Andor clans present, but the Calrissian’s, the Netal’s and the Connix’s would all be around for this yearly feast.</p><p>Leah Organa Solo, the perpetual mayor of Bloomington, liked to thank her biggest supporters with the love language of food.</p><p>Unfortunately for Rey and Jyn this meant baking six pumpkin pies, four pecan and three apple. Twelve years ago Jyn had naively volunteered to help with dessert and it was now part of the tradition. Usually Paige and Poe assisted but Paige was having another round of Braxton- Hicks and Poe was making her stay in bed.</p><p>“Bazine Netal", Rey gripped the knife continuing to slaughter the pumpkin, “ Bazine Netal, of all the girls in the entire world Ben just couldn’t help himself, he had to run to that whoring skank.” The final cut of the knife hit the counter so hard that Jyn was afraid Rey had broken the knife.</p><p>“Rey, go peel apples before you break another knife.” Jyn ordered and said for the millionth time, “There has to be an explanation, none of this makes sense. You need to get on the phone and call Ben and maybe you can just talk this out.”</p><p>“Mom, she flipping kissed his cheek and he had his arm around her, how can that possibly be a misunderstanding?” Rey protested while attacking the apples.</p><p>Jyn wondered if she would be making applesauce instead of apple pie as Rey sliced way too far below the apple skin.</p><p>“You know what I really need Rey?” Jyn said hoping to get her daughter out of the kitchen before she sliced or chopped her finger off.</p><p>“What mom?” Rey sighed, knowing her mother’s tactics too well.</p><p>“I need you to look for the recipe box that grandma gave us. I think your dad put it in the treehouse when he reorganized everything this fall, it’s got the pecan pie recipe.”</p><p>“It’s so wonderful that Dad feels free to use my treehouse to dump random boxes in.” Rey said dryly.</p><p>“Go, I really need it.” Jyn practically pushed Rey out of the house. Cassian was about to find himself on chopping duty.</p><p> </p><p>Rey could admit that the autumn air felt good to her soul. The leaves on the trees had fallen and the smoke from the Solo’s chimney filled the sky and Rey took a moment to breath.</p><p>Rey climbed the stairs to the treehouse and sighed. She hadn’t been here since that awful night when Ben broke up with her. This place of memories had become tainted by that sadness.</p><p>Memories of Ben and Rey holding hands at twelve, kissing at fourteen and making love at seventeen.</p><p>Rey remembers how Ben would sneak away pillows and blankets from his parent’s house especially the summer between their junior and senior year when Rey and Ben discovered how much they enjoyed each other’s touch.</p><p>Clearly Ben and Rey’s eventual apartment bed had been far more practical and comfortable yet the treehouse held a special magic.</p><p>Rey looked over to the corner where her father had stacked a pile of boxes and shook her head. Rain had leaked all over them and everything was wet.</p><p>Rey opened the top one that was full to the brim and a pen fell out. Rey had to crouch down on the floor to pick it up when she noticed a little black box and a letter on the floor.</p><p>“What in the world?” Rey exclaimed. Rey popped open the box first and inside was none other than Padme Skywalker’s ring.</p><p>It was beautiful with it’s glistening diamond and suddenly Rey knew.</p><p>Ben wasn’t just offering her a trip to Scotland that night, he was proposing.</p><p>Rey ripped the letter open eager to consume the words of her lover.</p><p>
  <em>My dearest Rey,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are a thousand authors that I have studied whose lyrical words attempt to articulate the sensation of love with ardent feelings. Yet nothing really sums up what I feel for you as much as Jerry Maguire’s famous line, “You complete me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For you do, with your cheeky smile and hope in me, day after day. Even when I went through that rebellious phase in high school you stood by my side even as others doubted. I’ll never forget when you stood up for me to Luke. Your goodness saved me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve loved you since the day you moved next door and bribed me with chocolate to be your friend. This was needless as I would have fallen for your beauty and kindness regardless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ve been each other’s firsts for so many things and I think it’s time I ask you to be my last. I never want anyone but you. So dearest Rey I know that we are far apart but would you please accept this ring and promise to marry me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can visit me in Scotland and we can celebrate our engagement amongst the Highlands and the Yorkshire moors. I want to take you the land of Bronte as well as Burns and read you love poems in their natural habitat. I want to make love to you in the land of Lord Byron, knowing that you will soon be my wife. You do “walk in beauty, like the night.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benjamin Solo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears cascaded down Rey’s cheeks as she realized what had slipped through her fingers the night of the fight. Benjamin Organa Solo had put his heart on his sleeve and Rey had unconsciously crushed it.</p><p>To know that Ben had loved her enough to give her everything. The ring symbolized far more than a wedding but a lifetime together of children, laughter, hopes and dreams. It was everything Rey wanted with Ben.</p><p>Rey picked up the ring and slid it on her finger. She just once wanted to know what it felt like.</p><p>After admiring it, Rey decided she liked it a little too much and needed to put it back.</p><p>Rey wondered how deep Ben’s sudden relationship with Bazine went and if it was just a rebound or if there was something more.</p><p>Dwelling on Ben with Bazine brought a fresh wave of tears and pain.</p><p>Rey would give the ring back tomorrow, offering her apologies and allow Ben to move on if that was what he truly wanted. But she really, really hoped he didn’t. With all of her heart Rey wanted Ben to say, ‘Darling I still want you.”</p><p>Rey then tried to take the ring off and concluded with alarm, she couldn’t. The ring was just too small and it stuck.</p><p>Rey pulled and pulled and realized with a pang this ring had no intention of leaving her finger.</p><p>Rey groaned, Thanksgiving Dinner was in less than twenty four hours, she couldn’t walk into dinner with this ring.</p><p>****</p><p>Ben Solo had curtly greeted his family when he arrived at his house and then went upstairs and slammed the door. Leia and Han looked at each other and raised their eyebrows and Padme looked at her grandson’s door sharply.</p><p>Rose just plopped on the sofa and shook her head. Ben had barely uttered a word the whole ride home.</p><p>Soon a gentle knocking was at the door. Ben groaned knowing without looking that it was Grandma Padme.</p><p>“Ben, honey, Ben, let me in.”</p><p>Ben reluctantly opened the door, knowing he couldn’t refuse Grandma Padme. The older woman who still had dark brown hair amidst her grey sat on Ben’s chair, for she would never be improper enough to sit on his bed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Padme asked and held out her hands to Ben.</p><p>Ben took them and attempted to pull himself together. “I saw Rey Grandma, she was picking someone else up from the airport and it was obvious they were together.” Every word felt like a punch to Ben’s gut.</p><p>Padme squeezed Ben’s hands. There was something rotten in the state of Denmark. Padme had known Rey for fifteen years and did not believe a heart like hers would betray Ben’s so easily.</p><p>“Come and help me make the bread Benjamin, I have one hundred rolls to bake.” Padme urged her sullen grandson while trying to formulate a plan.</p><p>Ben stood up and reluctantly went with his grandmother to the kitchen. He supposed baking bread was better than aching for Rey relentlessly.</p><p>****</p><p>Grandma Padme had been cooking all day Wednesday and was a little surprised to receive a call from Jyn Andor but not displeased.</p><p>“We have a situation here Padme.” Jyn sighed and explained how her twenty three year old daughter now had Padme’s rock attached to her finger despite butter, criscoe and oil lathers.</p><p>Padme smiled and contemplated, “I know a few ways to help but Jyn, I think this will help more. Let’s leave that ring on that finger. I have a plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know two chapters in twenty four hours. This is my attempt to knock this out of the park so I can start to work on a few Holiday Fic projects I've signed up for while staying on top of my Canonverse WIP. </p><p>Jassian fans watch this space as Cassian and Jyn will feature in my Reylo Hallmark Christmas fic as an older couple who've taken Rey under their wing. I can work with Rey as a Palpatine but I wish she was an Andor.</p><p>Epilogue coming in the next few days. Thanks for reading my little fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey Andor stood nervously in front of the Solo Mansion as her father rang the doorbell. Rey was incredibly aware of the carat diamond ring she was wearing that was currently hidden beneath a bag holding three pies.  </p><p>Han Solo, the host of the hour, flung the door open and Rey breathed a sigh of relief, completely unaware of how to face Ben yet.</p><p>There really was no reasonable explanation to give him.</p><p>And heaven forbid if Leia recognized the ring which she surely would.  Leia had eyes like an eagle and had been angling for Ben and Rey to get married since Ben asked Rey to the 6th grade Roller Rink Dance.  </p><p>Rey had taken extra care of her appearance for she figured if she had to speak to Ben she should at least have her hair curled and her make up on. She was even wearing a dress.</p><p>“Here, I will take those!” Han offered letting them into the library and yelled, “Ben get the Andor’s some drinks!”</p><p>Rey was a little surprised that they’d been ushered into the library instead of the sitting room where she clearly heard significant chatter.</p><p>Rey’s breath hitched as Ben appeared on the scene wearing a beige sweater. He looked good, really good and Rey felt like flinging her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss but she restrained.  </p><p>Ben of course avoided Rey’s gaze and smiled tightly at her parent’s.” Can I get you something?”</p><p>“I think I’ll go help in the kitchen actually.” Jyn offered, “Cassian, why don’t you come along?”</p><p>Cassian stared at his wife blinking. Never in the past fourteen years had Jyn ever invited him into the Solo kitchen except for cleanup when every male in the house was instructed to wash dishes.</p><p>“Come on.” Jyn said through gritted teeth and pulled the gaping Cassian along.</p><p>Rey sighed, her mother was so obvious.</p><p>“So I thought you weren’t coming home.” Rey said sharply at last. </p><p>“Change of plans.” Ben replied grimly, still not meeting her eyes.</p><p>“I guess you had to see Bazine.” Rey practically spat out.</p><p>Ben’s eyes suddenly did a double take and they met Rey’s.  “Why on earth would I need to see Bazine?  I had to deal with her for a train ride and a plane ride and the woman wouldn’t leave me alone.” </p><p>“Oh.” Rey said in a small voice. So Ben wasn’t dating Bazine. Why on earth had she kissed him? Was it just a ploy, had she seen Rey there and decided not to play fair?</p><p>Ben stared at Rey sharply, “Besides what does it matter, I saw you at the Airport and you were with him, looking pretty cozy.”  The anger rolled through the words despite Ben’s best efforts. </p><p>Rey was puzzled and then it clicked. Ben had seen her with Finn when he comforted her. Oh dear this was a true mess. </p><p>“Ben, that was Finn, Jannah’s boyfriend who I believe I heard talking in your sitting room. He was comforting me because I saw you with Bazine and I thought..” Rey gulped, she couldn’t finish the sentence.</p><p>Ben suddenly felt a surge of hope  and took a step closer to Rey. </p><p>“Why were you at the airport Rey?” Ben asked with a wild intensity in his eyes.</p><p>Rey suddenly was interested in playing with her ring.  “I was going to use the ticket to visit you, Holdo gave me permission after all.”</p><p>Ben felt the world exploding. His Rey had wanted to come to him. </p><p>“I only came home because I wanted to make things right with you.” Ben confessed and took another step closer.</p><p>Rey’s eyes searched Ben’s and found exactly what she hoped for, love and desire. Tears of joy threatened to spill out and Ben caught an escaped one with the pad of his thumb ever so slightly caressing Rey’s face.</p><p>The simple touch made Rey shiver and she stepped closer into Ben’s space.</p><p>Ben bent his head down inches away from Rey’s mouth. He seemed mesmerized by it. </p><p> Rey could practically feel Ben’s breath on her lips and unconsciously licked them. She stood a little taller and angeled her mouth closer to his.  </p><p>Suddenly Poe entered the room.  “Ben!”, “Rey!” Poe burst the little bubble the two of them were forming.</p><p>Ben internally sighed. He was seconds away from kissing Rey.</p><p>Poe put an arm around each of them squeezing them at the same time.</p><p>“Gotta be honest guys, Paige is ready to pop, I wasn’t sure we were going to make it.” Poe sighed and then Rey felt her brother squeeze her hand.</p><p>“What the hell is this, Oh my God, you guys are engaged!”  Poe exclaimed.</p><p>Rey’s face took on a very dark shade of pink. . Ben looked at her hand and felt his heart leap in his chest as he saw her ring finger.</p><p>Poe then shouted at the top of his lungs. “Hey Paige, Ben finally popped the question. They are engaged!”</p><p>“You made up!” Rose shrieked from the other room and barrelled in, embracing Rey with a huge squeeze. “Oh my God, I’m so happy, so very happy! Ben has been so miserable Rey and now you are engaged! Finally.”</p><p>Neither Ben nor Rey protested but they exchanged glances. Ben looked at Rey with a hopeful plea.</p><p>Rey nodded, biting her lip, amazed that in a matter of a few minutes they had managed to communicate better than they had the entirety of the past six weeks.  </p><p>Armitage and Paige soon followed.  “What perfect Thanksgiving news!” Paige squealed.</p><p>Armitage looked at Rey’s finger. “Thank God! For a minute I was afraid that maybe you’d never found the ring.”</p><p>“I didn’t until yesterday along with the letter.” Rey said softly not looking at Ben. </p><p> Ben slowly reached for Rey’s fingers with his, skimming her fingertips and then enmeshed his hand with hers.</p><p>It felt safe and secure. </p><p>“Well that explains a lot!” Rose exclaimed and pinched Hux.</p><p>“Ow.” Hux howled and rubbed his arm.</p><p>“What was that for?” Hux protested.  </p><p>“Royally messing things up.” Rose said.</p><p>Ben having successfully held Rey’s hand ventured forward and placed his hands around her waist from behind. Rey leaned into him, relishing in his tender touch. </p><p>Ben was thrilled to finally have Rey in his arms again and brushed her lips with his in a quick peck. </p><p>Suddenly Rose pinched Ben’s cheek.</p><p>“Seriously!” Ben exclaimed, removing one hand from Rey’s waist to stroke his cheek.</p><p>“That my dear cousin was for being so stupid as to ask your girlfriend to marry you through the telephone and a letter. I would never,” and Rose looked pointedly at Hux, “accept a proposal that way.”</p><p>“Admittedly, it was a stupid idea.” Ben sighed, “I should have just waited until Christmas vacation.”</p><p>“No,” Rey said softly, craning her head to meet Ben’s eyes, she rested her hand on his cheek. “It was a good idea just poorly executed. I loved reading your letter last night.”  </p><p>“Why didn’t you come over then?” Ben demanded as if there was no one else in the room.</p><p>“Bazine.” Rey reminded him and Ben winced.</p><p>“What?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Don’t ask!” Ben and Rey said in unison.</p><p>Suddenly there were hugs all around as Jannah, Finn, Kaydel, Phasma, Lando and the entirety of the clan realized that the estranged lovebirds were engaged and piled into the room with well wishes. </p><p>Of course Bazine scowled.</p><p>When Ben got a moment of peace from the congratulations he pulled Rey into his arms and placed a very resounding kiss on her lips. </p><p>Both Ben and Rey ignored the cheers and whistles.</p><p>“I love you.” Rey whispered to Ben in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“I love you too and I promise I can give you a far better proposal if you want complete with flowers, chocolate and the Solo camcorder.” Ben offered caressing Rey’s face. </p><p>Rey fingered Ben’s hair and said, “Honestly I just want you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Ben kissed Rey again and whispered in her ear with faint caress. “Treehouse tonight? I’ll bring a mattress and space heater.”</p><p>Rey nodded a resounding yes. </p><p>Poe waltzed over to his grandmother in law and gave her a fist bump. </p><p>Padme smiled. “A job well done, young man!” </p><p>“What if it hadn't worked?” Poe asked, relieved that his part had gone over so well.  </p><p>“As if they both did not desperately want to get back together?” Padme chuckled.</p><p>Neither one was aware that Rey and Ben had done just fine together on their own. Although the sticky ring certainly helped. </p><p>Suddenly everyone heard a gasp.  </p><p>“Poe, I think my water just broke!” Paige shouted.  </p><p>Leia Solo grimaced at the massive feast in front of her eyes as everyone rushed to the hospital. No one would be eating turkey today unless it was a packed sandwich. </p><p>Leia didn't really mind though, her son Ben Solo was finally engaged. It was a good thing she and Han had dug the letter and the ring out of the crack they fell into and placed them in a more obvious place after chatting with Jyn.  It was a good Thanksgiving indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So vote: Epilogue as a Reylo Thanksgiving Wedding or Thanksgiving 2020 when Rey and Ben are Middle Aged with teens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to go with Spideybelle's thought that both a wedding and a older Solo family would be interesting.</p><p>Enjoy. I spent almost a decade of Thanksgivings outside of the US and it was always the tradition I missed the most.</p><p>Happy Thanksgiving!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part I Thanksgiving 2001</strong>
</p><p>The Autumn air kissed Rey Andor’s skin as she gazed over the Indiana landscape.  The dusky air gave the twilight a magical quality.</p><p> </p><p>Rey had known it was a foolish wish to have an outdoor wedding in November but there was nowhere she’d rather get married than the Solo Estate, Autumn leaves and all.</p><p>Ezra and Han had installed an outdoor canopy with space heaters to knock off the Autumnal chill and as the seats were full, no one seemed deterred by the setting.</p><p>However with Leia Organa, Jyn Andor and Padmé Skywalker planning this wedding, the fates had respected them and a late Indian Summer had come out to play. The heaters remained unused.</p><p>Cassian offered Rey his arm, defeated in his attempt not to cry. Rey had to remind herself that she had a plethora of pictures ahead that required perfect mascara.</p><p>Rey and Cassian spotted Paige holding little Nara, named after Luke’s widowed spouse and the natural mother of Paige and Rose.  Ezra had been part of the family for so long that Rey often forgot he was a surrogate Father.  He was definitely good for Luke, keeping his cool temper at bay. </p><p>Paige carried Nara down the aisle, the little sweetheart resplendent in her flower girl dress. Ben and Rey had to include the one year old in the celebration.</p><p>Hux, Finn and Poe stood beside Ben, all handsome in their groomsman garb.  Hux, Ben’s longtime best friend, was annoyed at being passed over for the position of Best Man. </p><p>Neither Ben nor Rey wanted any ring responsibilities to go Hux’s way after the past disaster. So Poe was given the spot under the pretense of Rey desperately wanting her brother to have the role.  </p><p>Fortunately Rose and Hux’s recent engagement had smoothed Hux’s ruffled feathers. And as Jannah and Rey had hypothesized, Rose had named everything she wanted in an engagement scenario to Hux.  Rose wanted a quaint Italian restaurant with a bottle of wine, a dozen roses and a bended knee.  </p><p>Hux decided to throw caution to the wind and still got on one knee but proposed on Labour Day weekend in the Solo backyard in front of everyone with hot dogs as fare and sunflowers instead. </p><p>Hux then asked Rose’s whole family for permission to marry Rose and very badly serenaded her.</p><p>For once Rose graciously went with the flow despite Hux’s off key singing to Faith Hill’s The Way You Love Me. The wedding planning would still be Rose’s after all.</p><p>Now Rose, Jannah and Kaydel were all lined up and Rey watched each friend walk down the aisle in turn. The fairy lights sparkled in a perfect arch<b>. </b></p><p>Rey and Ben were grateful to have such good friends who had faith in their love for each other when things got rough.</p><p>Suddenly it was Rey’s moment to walk towards her handsome groom. There was no doubt at all that Rey couldn’t wait to become Mrs. Benjamin Solo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ben once heard that the most profound moment of a wedding for any groom was watching the bride walk down the aisle.</p><p>He would have to agree. </p><p>Rey looked beyond beautiful in her long sleeved white dress. Simple and elegant with her hair down, Ben could not have dreamed of a more lovely bride. </p><p>A beautiful veil covered her face and Ben longed to lift it up. </p><p>Rey was his, for now, for tomorrow, and for the life ahead. </p><p>Soon Ben and Rey would be on a plane to backpack in Europe for six months before starting their PhD’s.</p><p>In the words of Shakespeare Ben felt towards Rey that he “would not wish any companion in the world but you.”</p><p>Ben couldn’t be happier to have his dream a sure reality. </p><p>The course of true love had not ran completely smooth. </p><p>But love from all had been a perfect remedy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part II Thanksgiving 2020</strong>
</p><p>“I can’t believe we are only allowed to have our family here mom.” Padmé Solo sighed as she helped set the table.</p><p>This year’s Thanksgiving was a quieter affair without the Connix’s, Netal’s and Calrissian’s presence and Rey had to admit that it wasn’t the same. Covid 19 had affected them all.</p><p>Rey had a feeling though that the Calrissian’s absence or rather Noah Calrissian-Storm's absence was the real reason for her sixteen year old daughter’s funk.</p><p>“We won’t be in quarantine forever.” Rey promised her eldest child. </p><p>“It sure feels like it,” Fourteen year old Brendon Hux sighed. </p><p>His twin Sebastian nodded in agreement. </p><p>“At least you don’t have to do virtual college.”  Nara Andor reminded her younger cousins. </p><p>Seven months into Nara's freshman year Covid had struck and the popular sorority girl had found her social life up a creek.</p><p>To make it worse her Uncle Ben was her English professor and advisor and hadn't lowered any of his high standards despite the virtual learning.</p><p>Aunt Rey taught her university classes virtually too.</p><p>“I like staying home and being with less people.” Twelve year old Galen Solo shared.</p><p>Galen was the quiet one of the cousins and would rather be in a book than in a conversation. </p><p>“Well as town mayor I now have to find another way to thank my constituents.” Rose sighed and added,  “do we really trust the guys with the turkey?”</p><p>“Rose relax!” Han, Luke, Rey and Paige exclaimed.</p><p>“Leia is in there and there is no way she is letting them ruin a turkey.” Paige reminded her worrywort sister.</p><p>“It’s actually kinda nice having you ladies out here, you hid in the kitchen for so many years.” Han said.</p><p>“I'm just glad our husbands are twenty first century males.” Paige laughed.</p><p>“Ouch.” Han said with a sigh.</p><p>“Yeah but that means we have to be on dish duty since the Dad’s help cook now.” Nara complained.</p><p>“I’ve been on dish duty ever since Ben and I got married,” Rey laughed and admitted, “ I am truly a terrible cook.”</p><p>“Completely.” Galen answered and didn’t understand why everyone laughed.</p><p>“I wish Grandma Padmé was here. “ Paige said suddenly.   It had been five years since the precious Padmé had passed and Rey and Ben were equally glad that she had a namesake.</p><p>Grandad had passed six months later. They all felt that Anakin's grief for his beloved had left him wrecked man.</p><p>“We all do.” Luke said softly.  </p><p>Suddenly Poe came out with the turkey and Ben, Hux and Ezra with the stuffing, mashed potatoes, and corn pudding respectively. </p><p>Leia came bearing rolls, and Jyn gravy while Cassian better accustomed to the kitchen now, carried a crock of sauerkraut and pork.</p><p>The smells radiating from the table made everyone salivate.  </p><p>Han opened the wine and soon all were settled.</p><p>Hands were joined when suddenly Padmé's text notification went off.  She reached for it and Ben shook his head, “You know how I feel about phone’s at the table.</p><p>“But we are having a fight and I have to text Noah back.” Padmé complained.</p><p>Ben looked at Rey trying to hide a grin on his face. Noah and Padmé reminded him so much of him and Rey.</p><p>“Why don’t you invite Noah over later for pie and you can talk.” Ben suggested to his lovelorn daughter.</p><p>“Really?” Padmé brightened up.</p><p>“Really,” Ben said squeezing Rey's hand with affection added “Everything is so much better in person."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this you might like my To All the Girls I've Loved Before fic. You don't have to have seen the movie to get it and  it's pretty much twelve straight chapters of fluff with a little angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>